


Big Brother Jack

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: Jack's mom and stepdad are having a baby.Sequel to "Uncle Cas".





	1. Chapter 1

Jack had one hand curled around Dean's arm and the other holding tight to his Mimikyu doll. The only light in the room came from the flickering of the television and the violet glow of the reading light clipped to Dean's book.

The young boy let out a gasp as the girl on screen came face to face with the sharp teeth of the werewolf and was chased. He tightened his grip on Dean and his toy, and closed his eyes for all of two seconds. He was scared, but he was enthralled and wanted to find out what happened next.

Another gasp escaped as the door to his apartment opened. He hadn't even heard the keys jingling in the lock.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Cas asked. He must have flipped on the light switch then, because the lamp on the endtable next to Dean turned on. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and felt his pounding heart start to slow down slightly, and he released his grip on Dean.

Dean closed his book and paused Netlfix with the Xbox controller. "We were watching Goosebumps. It was for the ambience. Which you just ruined."

"My apologies," Cas said. He gave the two of them a kiss on the head as he made his way past and in to the kitchen. "It smells like cookies in here."

"We baked today. Double chocolate."

"I mixed the batter," Jack called out happily. "And made the shapes." The nine year old had gotten cookie cutters shaped like dinosaurs the previous Easter and he took every opportunity he could to use them.

Still clad in his scrubs, Cas plopped himself on the armchair with the tupperware container full of the leftover treats.

"Delicious," the man said, crumbs falling from the triceratops in his mouth. Jack smiled proudly.

"How was work?" the Winchester asked.

"Unchanged," came the slightly muffled answer.

"The old folks still kickin'?" Despite the glare Cas shot Dean, Jack giggled at the question.

"Yes, the geriatric residents have currently not passed on," he responded sharply.

"And how's your girlfriend?"

Cas furrowed his brow. "My wh- oh! She is fine. Our anniversay, or rather her and her late husband's anniversary, is next month."

Dean chuckled. "You better get her something good. What is it this year? Gold? Yellow diamond?"

Jack had no idea what they were talking about and didn't care. "Uncle Cas, did Mom and Sam call?"

"I'm afraid not," Castiel said through a mouthful of a misshapen tyrannosaurus rex. "They're still at the hospital."

Jack sighed and stared down at the dark eyes of his Pokemon doll. 

"You okay, kid?" Dean rubbed Jack's shoulder slowly.

The boy nodded and hugged his doll. "Can we finish the show please?"

"It's kind of late," Cas pointed out. "I think you should head off to bed."

"After this episode," Jack begged. "Please? It's Friday!"

"Yeah, Cas. Please?" Dean drew out the "please" and made his voice high-pitched.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Fine. Straight to bed afterwards." He fixed his gaze on Dean. "You too. And you're the one moving the coffee table and pulling out the bed from the couch."

Dean gave Castiel a salute. "You got it, Nurse Redfield."

*****

"Damn it!"

Jack blinked and sat up on his elbows. He yawned and rubbed his cheeks, trying to wake himself up. He looked over at Felix, his corn snake, who was curled up in the corner of his terrarium on the desk.

"Good morning my reptilian friend," the boy greeted the snake happily, throat scratchy. Glancing around, he saw that his Mimikyu doll and his teddy bear Luke were on the floor. He must have knocked them off the bed during the night, tossing and turning in his sleep from his dream. He shivered as he recalled the nightmare he had woken up from; a large white egg was sitting in the middle of the couch in the living room. It cracked open and a huge werewolf with long brown hair like his mom's burst out and chased him around his apartment, which had suddenly become a lot bigger.  
It had ended with Jack being tossed out his window.

Leaning off his bed, he eached for his stuffed toys, giving Luke a kiss on the nose and Mimikyu a kiss on its tail in apology. He put them back in their proper places on the bed and stretched. A loud clatter sounded from another room of the apartment, and Jack remembered the voice that woke him up. It wasn't Cas or Dean's, it was Sam's, which meant that him and Jack's mom were back from the hospital.

Excited, he jumped off his bed and shoved his feet into his corgi slippers. He ran down the hallway and stopped at the threshold of the living room. He smelled something good in the air and realized his stepdad was cooking. Jack saw Sam standing at the stove, picking a metal bowl up from the floor. His hair was tied back and he had on a wifebeater and the Rocky and Bullwinkle pajama pants Castiel's dad gotten him for his last birthday. The countertop was a mess of batter and egg yolks.

Loud snoring was coming from the couch, so Jack tiptoed towards it and peeked over the back of it. Dean and Cas were on the pull out bed. Jack thought the two men looked like parenthesis with the way Cas was bent around Dean's back, and how Dean was curled in on himself, head pillowed on his hands. The Winchester was the one who was snoring and Jack bit his bottom lip and covered his mouth so he wouldn't laugh when the man snorted, making him sound like a pig.

He quietly walked into the ktichen and tapped his stepdad on the back. Sam turned away from the stove and smiled down at him. He gave the boy a side hug, spatula still in his hand.

Jack bit his lip. "Is... is she in her crib?" he asked nervously. "Should I go see her?"

"Sorry, tiger," Sam whispered. "Mommy didn't have the baby."

"Oh. Well, okay then." The night before, when him and Sam were about to play Battleship and eat chocolate chip cookies, his mom had waddled in from her bedroom and told them the baby was coming. Sam called Dean and Cas over from the other building and the second they came in him and Jack's mom had taken off for the hospital. 

He furrowed his brow. "But wait, you were gone for awhile..."

"Yeah, I know. Insurance problem. Grown up stuff." 

"Oh." Jack looked down at the linoleum floor between his slippers. "Where's mommy?"

"Sleeping." 

"Oh," the boy said again, quieter this time. He walked over to the table, dragging his feet and not caring if he messed up his slippers. He sat down on one of the chairs and lyed his head on his folded arms, staring sideways at Sam as he cooked.

"I'm making blueberry pancakes," his stepdad whispered. "And I got bacon and scrambled eggs. You hungry?"

"I guess so."

"Why don't you go wake up Dean and Cas? You can jump on the bed if you want."

Jack picked his head up and smiled slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Just don't tell Mommy." 

"'K," Jack replied as he stood up and ran to the couch. He launched himself onto the bed and jumped up and down on the spot right next to Dean's legs. "Get up, get up, get up." He made sure to keep his voice low, so he wouldn't wake up his mom.

Suddenly, he was yanked out of the air and pulled over someone's legs. His shirt was hiked up and fingers started lightly running all over his back.

"Why are you jumping on the bed like a delinquent?" Dean's gruff voice growled. "Grab his wrists, Cas."

"St-stop!" Jack gasped, laughing as Dean tickled him. He tried to pull his arms out of Castiel's grasp but the man had a firm grip on him. "C-c-cut it o-out!" He was flipped onto his back and Dean's hands roamed around his stomach and ribs. 

Castiel dragged him onto his lap and started kissing him all over his face. "Is this better than getting tickled?" he asked, holding him tightly and preventing the boy from escaping.

"Yes!"

"Too bad," Dean said as he took Jack's slippers off and ran his fingers up and down the bottoms of his feet. 

The nine year old struggled weakly and giggled as he was continuously tickled and kissed by his uncles. The two men finally stopped when Sam came over to the couch with breakfast.

"I guess we're being animals today," Sam said when he handed the three of them their plates of food. Jack sat between Dean and Cas on the bed. "I'm gonna go have breakfast in bed with my lovely wife." Jack noticed that besides the food he had cooked, Sam also had a bowl full of fruit that must have been for Jack's mom because it had the grapes, orange slices, and apple cubes she had been eating since she got pregnant. He put all that and two glasses of water on a tray they use to give Jack soup in bed when he was sick.

Dean turned the TV on to Boomerang, and was ecstatic that Looney Tunes was on. Cas went to the fridge and got the three of them glasses of milk and some cut up watermelon.

Jack looked at Dean's socks. "What does 'Send Noods' mean?" 

"Uhm..." the Winchester looked at Castiel. "It's uhm..."

"Short for 'noodles'," Cas finished quickly. "Don't repeat it."

Jack squinted at his uncle. "But-"

Dean interrupted him. "Let's just eat and watch the coyote and roadrunner."

The young boy shrugged and turned to his plate of food. There were three medium sized pancakes stacked neatly on top of each other. Maple syrup was poured onto the plate at the top and on either side of the stack to look like hair and ears. The top pancake had a syrup nose and a wide syrup smile. Sam had cut two strips of bacon for eyebrows and two small globs of scrambled eggs for eyes. Jack smiled sadly. 

The thought of his sister being born made him feel anxious. Nerve racking thoughts would start to swirl around in his head, like whether or not Sam would still have the time and energy to make him his special breakfast art on weekends after she was born. Or whether his mom would still sit with him and read a book on her phone while he watched Star Wars. Or if his family would still come to see him at his Taekwondo classes and soccer games. He really wanted his sister to be born as soon as possible so it would be over with and he would find how much his life would actually change.

"I don't understand," Cas said. "This isn't funny, it's just animal abuse."

"It's hilarious animal abuse," Dean responded.

"What is so hilarious about inflicting pain upon anthropomorphic animals?" 

Dean shrugged. "You need a sense of humor I guess."

"I have a sense of humor!" Cas scoffed. "It just isn't juvenile."

"Nope. What do you think, buddy? Does Cas have a sense of humor?"

Jack looked up at Cas and cocked his head to the side. "Mmm... no."

"I absolutely do!" Castiel insisted. 

The boy shook his head. "Nope, nope, nope!"

"Don't be so dramatic," Dean said, and Jack saw him lean over and press a loud kiss to Cas's cheek.

"Gross," Jack muttered.

Dean must have heard him because he wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulder, pulled him close, and planted a wet kiss on his temple. The boy gagged at the feeling of his uncle's lips suctioning his skin and the sticky maple syrup covered spit that was left behind.

"Double gross!" Jack used his shoulder to wipe away the saliva.

The two men took turns kissing Jack, alternating between his cheeks, nose, and forehead. Each time the boy gagged and wiped at his face, hiding a smile.

After finishing up their breakfast, Jack and Cas cleaned up the kitchen for Sam, and Dean put the pullout bed back and fixed the couch. He even vacuumed, which shocked Castiel.

"I should film this," Cas commented as he lifted Jack up so he could put a few plates in the cabinet. "This is a once in a lifetime event."

"Oh, shut your mouth," Dean grunted.

Afer cleaning up, Dean and Castiel plopped down on the couch together, Cas at the end and Dean sprawled on top of him. The two wrapped their arms around each other and the Winchester closed his eyes.

"Are you guys gonna stay here all day?" Jack asked.

Dean snorted. "You kickin' us out, kid?" He tucked his head underneath Castiel's chin.

"If you're gonna be gross then yeah."

"We'll leave eventually," Cas promised. "We need to go home and brush our teeth anyway. Shouldn't you be doing that right now, Jack?"

The boy rolled his eyes and walked towards the bathroom at the end of hall, but as he passed his mom and stepdad's room, he stopped. The door was cracked open, and he could hear the two of them talking to one other.

"She's not talking, Sam," his mom said, laughter in her voice. "Knock it off!"

"No, I can hear her," Sam insisted. "She's saying 'make your sexy husband a grilled cheese'. She's very adamant about it. You should listen to her."

"I'm not making you anything," she giggled. 

"Then I have no choice but to punish you with 100 belly kisses."

Jack shuddered when he heard Sam's lips start smacking against his mom's stomach. He covered his ears with his hands on the way to the bathroom.

"That baby better come out soon, " he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was sitting at his desk, trying to finish up his math homework. He had promised Sam he'd be done before he left for Taekwondo, and it was getting closer and closer to the time they usually left. He'd been working on the problems for an hour, and he was frustrated. He hated fractions. 

"I wish we could trade places," he said to Felix, who was wrapped around his neck like a scaly yet comforting necklace. "I'd love to just sit in a box all day and do nothing."

Felix responded by flicking his tongue against Jack's earlobe. 

There was a knock at the door. The boy turned and called out, "Come in."

"Your mom w-" Dean's sentence morphes into a shriek and he jumped back, hitting the doorframe with his shoulder. 

Jack giggled. "You forgot about Felix again, right?"

Dean's cheeks turned pink and he shook his head. "N-no..."

Cas appeared behind Dean and grabbed his shoulder. "What happened? Why did you scream? Are you okay?" 

Jack smiled brightly. "Felix scared him."

His uncle glared at him. "He did not! I... I like snakes."

"There's a spider on you."

Dean screeched and jumped onto Cas, who caught him effortlessly. The Winchester had his arms around Castiel's neck, and Cas had one arm around his back and the other hooked behind his knees. Jack started laughing again.

"You look like you just got married!"

His uncles' faces both turned red. "Your mom has something to tell you, she's in the living room," Dean mumbled. Cas backed up and headed into the hallway, still carrying Dean.

"Grown ups are weird," Jack said to himself as followed the two men.

Cas dropped himself on the armchair, Dean in his arms. His stepdad and mom were on the couch, Sam running his fingers through her hair.

"Heya, tiger," Sam said when he saw Jack. He grabbed the boy and put him on his lap, giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Oh, look at that," his mom said, glancing at Felix, "you're wearing him as jewelry. Again. I guess you wouldn't be able to do that with a dog. Listen, honey, how would you like to spend the night at Cas and Dean's?"

Jack gasped. "Really? I can?"

"Yep," Castiel answered. "We already bought the chocolate chip ice cream. Your favorite. "

"And," his mom continued, "Kevin and Maggie will be there too."

Jack clapped his hands and started bouncing. "My best friends!"

"Dean will drive you guys to their apartment right after your class."

Sam ruffled his hair. "You still have to finish your homework, bud."

Jack nodded. "I promise. I'm almost done." He looked at his uncles. "Can I bring Felix?"

"I'd rather you didn't," Dean replied.

"Of course you can," Castiel squeezed Dean's shoulders. "Maggie will be very happy to see him."

"Hear that Fee?" Jack rubbed the snake lightly with two fingers. "You're coming too!"

Felix rubbed his head against Jack's chin.

*****

Jack had met Kevin and Maggie at the party after his mom and Sam had gotten married. Kevin and his mom were friends with the Winchesters and Maggie, Gabriel, and Gabriel's mom had come in from California. Jack had to sit with the two kids at the children's table, and he had been uncomfortable at first. He'd had a hard time looking at them. The kids Jack knew usually thought he was a freak and refused to be anywhere near him. There was always a huge space between him and his schoolmates at the table during lunch. Jack never understood exactly why no one wanted to be his friend. It had never been explained. Every kid he asked just told him he was a weirdo and nobody liked him.

Kevin was the one who talked to him first. He had pointed out the lightsaber button pinned to the shirt underneath Jack's tuxedo jacket, which got Maggie to tear her eyes away from her Nintendo DS. The three of them then spent the next hour talking about their favorite characters, movie scenes, and books. 

They talked for so long that Jack was surprised when his grandparents came over to the table at 9 to take him to their house while his mom and Sam went away for their vacation.

He was sad that he had to leave the only two kids that would talk to him, but he was really surprised when two weeks later his mom brought him to the aquarium and Kevin and Maggie were there. His mom and Kevin's mom had set up a playdate and Gabriel had decided to move Maggie and her grandmother to an apartment a few blocks from Jack's building. Maggie even transferred to his school, though she was in the grade below him. His mom had bought the three of them matching shark shirts at the gift shop.

About two months after that day, Gabriel and Kevin's mom were married.

*****

The red foam ball flew up and into the ceiling, snapping open a broad tile. Dust rained down on the dojo floor and decorated Jack's hair with little white dots.

"Oh my gosh!" Maggie exclaimed, hands on her cheeks. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to kick it so hard!"

Jack smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's okay. It was funny."

Instructor Singer dragged a stepladder from the utility closet and climbed up. He reached into the ceiling and quickly found the ball.

"Good kick, Maggie," he commented as he threw the toy against the mirrored wall. "But try to aim straight, not up."

Maggie nodded and ran after the ball. Her, Jack, and a few other kids in their class kicked it around for a few more minutes until Master Turner came in.

"All right everyone," he yelled to the room. "Time to start. Line up."

Jack left the ball in the corner and ran to the middle of the room. Kevin was on his right and Maggie was on his left. He adjusted his orange belt and stood striaght, staring ahead. 

Master Turner had them warm up with stretching first, touching their toes and reaching up as high as they could. Then they did jumping jacks and ran in place. When they had to stand on one leg, Kevin lost his balance and fell, and Jack helped him up and they both giggled.

When it was time to line up to kick the plastic targets, an exercise they did every class, Jack grabbed Kevin and Maggie's hands and ran past the other two instructors to Instructor Singer. Them and two other kids, Clark and Patience, lined up in front of the man.

They started with front kicks and the dojo was soon filled with the sounds of yelling and feet smacking the targets. Maggie yelled the loudest, as usual, and Jack tried to match her volume but he wasn't able too. It was still fun that he could be as loud he wanted without any grown ups telling him to be quiet.

Each kid in his class did ten front kicks, ten side kicks, and ten flying side kicks, which were Jack's favorite. After that they were allowed a five minute break and most kids went to get a sip of water from the fountain or use the bathroom. Jack ran to pee and nearly forgot to bow to the dojo, something that had to be done when leaving or entering.

When he was running back in, he skidded to a halt.

"Grandpa John!" He ran to his step grandfather and the man picked him up and swung him around.

"Hey there, devil dog," he hugged the boy hard before setting him back on the floor. "Havin' a good class?"

"Yeah! Did you see my kicks?"

"Nah, sorry kiddo. Just got here."

"He dropped off a present for you," Cas said. He was sitting in one of the seats that faced the window of the dojo. A few other parents were sitting on the chairs next to him, including Kevin's mom and Maggie's dad, who happened to be Castiel's cousin Gabriel. Jack found him slightly annoying, but he would never say that out loud. 

"Wow cool. Are you gonna stay? I'm gonna be learning my form today!" 

"Aw I'm sorry, Jack-o. I'm taking your mom and Sam shopping for baby clothes. They need a ton more."

"Oh," Jack said softly, smile shrinking. "Okay." He gave the man another hug and walked back into his class, shoulders slumped. 

He didn't bow on his way in.

*****

Peeking carefully over the bench he was squatting behind, Jack loaded his gun with a few more darts. They were the last ones he had in his shoulder bag, the rest scattered around the backyard like blue and orange foam French fries.

Not seeing Kevin, he took a deep breath and stood up straight, Nerf gun at the ready. He ran his eyes along the backyard, searching for his friend. He wasn't standing near the locked tennis court, the entrance to the boiler room, or at the pathway to the garden. 

Jack hummed. "He might be hiding in between th-," The boy let out a yelp as something hit him in the right shoulder. Before he could turn and aim his gun, he was shot in the side of his stomach. He fell to his knees, moaning.

"Any last words? " Kevin stood in front of him, gun aiming at his heart.

"You breath smells like wet dog." Kevin pressed the trigger and dart hit Jack in the chest. The boy fell back onto the ground, stuck his tongue out, and crossed his eyes. "I'm dead now," he whispered.

Kevin squatted and tapped Jack on the shoulder. "Does my breath really smell like a wet dog?"

Jack sat up straight. "No! I was kidding! Please don't be mad." His heart started pounding in his chest.

Kevin laughed. "Of course I'm not mad, silly tiger." 

The other boy helped him up, and the two scoured the backyard for all the foam darts and shoved them in Jack's bag. When they couldn't find any more, they wandered over to the playgorund and sat on the broad wooden steps that led up to one of the slides. Maggie was lying across the monkey bars that connected the two slides together. Jack had shot her with the darts right after she got Cas and he got Dean.

Jack sighed happily and lied back, arms folded behind his head. He stared up at a dirty white piece of gum that was stuck to the step above him. It was nestled between two small cracks.

"Dean and Cas are weird," Kevin commented.

Jack sat up on his elbows. "Yeah. And gross. But why do you think that?"

The other boy pointed past the second slide and towards the garden. Jack's uncles were sitting on one of the benches by the garden, Dean with his head on Cas's lap and the two holding hands. "They remind me of my mom and Gabriel." 

"They do gross stuff, too?"

"Big time."

Jack smiled and sat up properly. His hair was ruffled by a light breeze. There was a comfortable silence that stretched between the two for a few minutes. 

A question Jack had been mulling over the past few weeks popped into his head, and without thinking he asked it. "What's it like having a little sister?"

Kevin stilled his hand from tracing over one of the words carved into the wood near his leg. "I don't know. Weird. Different."

Jack bit his lip. "Did... did your mom stop givng you attention?"

The other boy laughed. "Nah. If anything she's been giving me more attention."

"Oh." It would probably be a lot different for Jack. He knew babies needed a lot of attention. 

"Is it weird living in an apartment?" Kevin asked suddenly. 

"Uh... I'm not sure," he replied. He had never thought about it. Starlight Towers was the only place he'd lived.

"You used to live in this building, right?"

"Yeah. My mommy said we had to get a new one bcause I was getting a sister and building rules say a brother and sister can't share a room."

"So you had to pack all your stuff and move across the street?"

Jack sighed. "Yeah. This building didn't have an empty three bedroom for us. Dean and Cas took our old place."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Castiel just said his home was too small for Dean." Cas's apartment had been two floors above Jack's. It was small and only one room, and he had used his bed as couch.

"Are they gonna get married?"

Jack blinked. "Why would... no.... I don't think so? Why would they even?"

The other boy shrugged. "Your mom and Sam did. So did my mom and Gabe. I just firgure they're next. They've been together the same amount of time as your mom and Sam, right?"

If they got married, Jack thought as he stared at Dean and Cas, they would probably have a baby too. And what would happen then?

His thoughts halted when a fat drop a rain sliped through a crack above him and landed on his forehead.

"Hey, kids," Castiel called out. "Let's go back in now. It's going to get worse soon."

*****

"Uncle Dean," Jack whispered, tugging on his uncle's shirt, "don't forget, Maggie can't eat gluten or she'll die."

Dean grinned. He was standing at the kitchen counter making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner. "I didn't forget," he whispered back. "She'll be fine."

The rain had started pouring from the sky in the ten seconds it took to get into the building, and the five of them were soaked. They all changed into pajamas even though it was early. The three kids put on their shark shirts; Jack's had a tiger shark, Kevin's a great white, and Maggie's a hammerhead.

"We should be eating chum," Jack had said when they put their shirts on, "but I guess PB and J is a good enough substitute."

Dean and Castiel ate the pizza leftover from lunch on the couch, which was Jack's old one. His mom had decided to get a new one and let them keep it; he could still see the tiny dark stains from his years of spilling juice and soda that decorated it. 

Jack and his friends lied on their sleeping bags, sipping from Koolaid Jammers and eating their sandwiches and baby carrots. An American Tail was playing on the TV screen, one of Jack's favorite animated movies.

"Tiger is the best character," Jack stated, licking peanut butter off his finger.

"I like Papa Mousekiwitz," Kevin responded. "He's musical. And jolly."

"Fievel and Tony are the best," Maggie said. "They're so cute!"

Jack turned around to face his uncles. "What are your guys's fav- ew!" His friends whipped their heads around. "Every time I look at you two, you're being gross!"

Dean was sitting on Cas's lap, his legs folded over the armrest. Castiel was feeding him a slice of pizza.

"Blech," Maggie exclaimed. "I've seen my dad and your mom do that, Kevvy."

"I'm gonna smack all three of you with the rest of this slice," Dean growled. 

"Don't do that," Cas said, rubbing the Winchester's back. "It's the last one. Why don't you guys just watch the movie?"

Before turning back to the screen, the three kids each stuck their tongues out at the adults. Maggie blew a raspberry at them.

When the movie ended and everyone wiped away their tears (Dean, of course, pretended he hadn't cried at all), Castiel took Twister out of the closet and set it up behind the couch.

Dean sat down on the floor a few feet from the mat, holding the spinner. "You guys go first." He glanced at Felix, who was lying in the terrarium next to him. The snake was curled around a skinny branch, flicking his tongue against the glass and staring at the Winchester. "Yeesh." He scooted a few inches to the right.

Jack crossed his arms. "Be nice to him. He's like my son."

Dean rolled his eyes and flicked the plastic piece. "Right hand green, Cas."

Castiel wobbled slightly as he lifted his arm. He grunted as his hand landed on the spot.

"That's a sign of old age," Jack whispered to his friends.

Dean spun it again. "Maggie, left foot blue."

"That's the best color," she commented as she jumped onto the mat. "I'm gonna win, just so you guys know!"

"No way!" Kevin and Jack said in unison.

"Jack," Dean hollered, making the boy jump, "right foot red."

He slammed his foot down and narrowed his eyes at Maggie. She stuck her tongue out at him.

The game continued on, and Jack ended up stumbling while moving his right hand from green to blue. He fell onto the mat, catching himself so he wouldn't hit his face. He laughed hard enough for tears to spring to his eyes.

Maggie ended up winning the first round, much to Jack and Kevin's chagrin. She jumped up from her position after Cas fell from trying to get his left foot from yellow to blue.

"Ha!" she shouted, arms raised in triumph.

The two boys exchanged a glance and darted for Maggie, tickling her until they all slipped and landed on the carpet, laughing. 

When they finally calmed down, Maggie went over to Felix's glass case and, with Jack's permission, wrapped him around her neck . She snatched the spinner fron the floor and flicked it. "Right foot blue, Dean."

Dean rubbed his hands together. "Now you kids will see a how real player does it." His foot slid out from under him and he fell face first on to the mat.

"What was that, lovey?" Cas asked as the kids laughed. 

Dean grumbled to himself and dropped next to Maggie, arms crossed. He let out a soft gasp when he saw Felix and slid a foot away from her.

They played a few more rounds; Cas won once, Kevin twice, and Jack once. At the end of the last game, when Dean fell, Castiel flipped him onto his back and sat on his thighs. 

"You're heavy," Dean complained. "Get off."

Cas replied by leaning down and pecking the man on the lips. Jack then sprayed them with a bottle of water Dean used to keep the plants on the terrace hydrated.

Cas snatched the bottle out the boy's hand and chased him around the living room, spraying him.

"Stop, stop! It's cold!" Jack giggled.

Jack was grabbed from behind and lifted upside down. Gravity made his shirt slip down over his eyes and block his view, and someone grabbed each of his hands and he was tossed onto the couch. Maggie and Kevin jumped onto the cushions on either side of him, making him bounce a little in the air.

"How about we open up the present Dean's dad got you?" Castiel asked. He was holding up a slim colorful box. 

"Yeah!" Jack jumped onto his feet. "Lemme see it!" Cas turned the box in his direction. "Cool, face painting!"

They all went into the kitchen so Dean could paint their faces while Cas scooped ice cream into five bowls. The Winchester had to look up instructions on how to do a dragon for Jack. Maggie wanted to be a vampire and Kevin chose to have musical notes on his forehead and cheeks. 

When Dean was done, they all went back into the living room to have their desserts and watch Scooby Doo, Where are You?, which Dean insisted was the best version of the cartoon. "Nothing beats the original," he had stated.

"What's that noise?" Maggie asked halfway through the third episode.

Jack only noticed the sound when she had pointed it out. "Sounds like a log getting sawed."

"It's Dean," Kevin laughed. 

They turned around and, sure enough, Dean was fast asleep against Castiel's shoulder, snoring and drooling away. Cas yawned and gently shook the man. When he continued to snore, Castiel shook him even harder. With a snort, Dean's eyes popped open. 

"What?" he mumbled, pushing himself straight up and rubbing his eyes. He sniffed and yawned again.

"If you're tired," Cas soothed, "why don't you go to bed?"

"'Kay," Dean replied softly. He held his arms out. "Carry me?"

The kids giggled as Castiel lifted Dean up, holding him in place by the back of his thighs. The Winchester wrapped his legs around Cas's waist and put his head on his shoulder. The snoring started again immediately.

Cas sighed and turned to Jack. "Bed at 10:30. If I come in here later and you guys are still awake, there will be a lot of heck to pay. Understood?"

Jack nodded. "I'll make sure Felix is asleep, too!" He gave short nod in the direction of the snake, curled on the floor of his terrarium next to the coffee table, where Maggie had moved him.

Cas smiled at him. "Good. Now, good night to you all." He carried Dean away towards their bedroom, leaving the kids and Felix alone.

"We're staying up late, right?" Maggie raised her eyebrows.

"Duh!" Jack hit her with his pillow. She hit him right back on the shoulder.

Kevin got Maggie in the the head with a pretty hard hit, and she hit him right in the legs. Jack jumped off the couch, pillow raised above his head, but Maggie smacked him with hers, causing him to lose his balance and fall right next to Felix. Luckily, he had put his arms out, so he didn't smash his face on the floor.

"Sorry!" Maggie didn't sound that sorry.

"Maybe we should do something else," Kevin suggested. "You could have broken your nose or something!"

Jack shrugged. "'S no biggie." He stood and walked over to the shelf that had the board games and looked through the titles. "We could play Star Wars Monopoly, or Sorry... if Dean was awake we could play Mouse Trap. He gets so mad when it doesn't work properly. It's really funny. His face gets red and he slams his fists on the table." The boy laughed when he remembered the time his uncle tried to throw the game down the trash shute.

"How about we tell scary stories?" Maggie suggested, smiling brightly.

"Yes!" Kevin fist pumped. "I know some great ones."

Jack pulled at his fingers. "Oh. Okay. Sure... uhm. Hold on." He ran to his room, tiptoeing past Dean and Cas's bedroom, and grabbed Luke and Mimikyu off his bed. He walked quickly back to the living room and turned off the TV. He hesitated at the light switch for a minute, but he saw Kevin turn on his phone's flashlight. He flipped the switch down and stumbled through the diim light to his sleeping bag. He noticed that Kevin had a Garfield plushie between his folded legs and Maggie was clutching a blue Yoshi to her chest.

"So!" Kevin rubbed his hands together. "Who should go first? Jack?"

"Uhm..." Jack picked at Luke's fur. "I don't know. I don't know a real good one. Maggie, you should start." 

She sat up straight. "I know a great one! It's about vampires." She pointed to the fangs dripping with blood Dean had painted on her.

Jack hugged his Mimikyu tightly.

*****

The referee's whistle echoed throughout the gym. Jack and his friends ran to their team's corner and squeezed between the turned over folding table and the wall. He glanced over at the other side of the gym, behind the short, broad rubber wall, where all the spectators were seated. Dean and Cas saw him and waved. Jack happily returned the wave, even though he was hoping to see his mom and Sam.

The school they played soccer in was a Catholic school, so every game had to start with a short prayer. As everyone recited the Hail Mary, Jack covered his mouth to hide his yawn from his coach, Gabriel. Last night, he had woken up several times; Kevin and Maggie's stories of vampires and ghosts and demons had scared him. Every little noise he heard woke him up and he kept thinking he saw something in the shadows of the apartment. He had even almost fell asleep during breakfast.

Finally, it was time for the game to start. Kevin was goalie and Maggie and him had to stay and wait their turn. Jack crossed his arms and slumped against the wall.

"You're not gonna watch?" Maggie asked.

The boy shook his head. "I'd rather play." He glared at the back of Gabriel's head.

"You gotta take turns, Jackie boy," the coach responded without turning around. "Like I've been tellin' ya."

"Hmmph."

"Yes!" Gabriel yelled suddenly, and Jack heard cheering from the bleachers.

He sat up. "We scored?"

"Yep!" Maggie replied happily. "Kaia passed it to Max and she kicked it right through Lucas's legs!"

Jack got onto his knees and shuffled over next to Maggie. The referee blew the whistle and tossed the ball into the air.

Lora from the other team kicked it away past Max. She passed it over to Krissy, and she kicked it to the net on Jack's team's side. Kevin dove to the floor and caught it.

"Throw it to Elliot!" Gabriel shouted at him, and Kevin tossed it as far as he could to their teammate.

Jack let out a groan when Elliot missed the net.

After about ten minutes, it was time for a water break. Jack looked up at Gabriel, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, kid," he smiled at the boy. "You can be goalie now. Maggie, honey, you're halfback."

Jack happily took the yellow mesh sleeveless shirt the goalies wore and slipped it over his blue and white uniform. He ran quickly to the net and bounced form foot to foot.

He was able to block the first three shots. A fourth one tapped his fingers and spun into the net. He stomped his feet a few times, and then put it out of his mind so he wouldn't miss again.

Channing, from the other team, got the ball and kicked it over to Krissy. Jack kept his eyes on her as she ran toward him. As she was getting close, he heard a loud gasp from the bleachers and turned to the noise. 

It was Dean, and he was struggling as he held Cas up. Jack blinked, tilted his head to the side. 

Then Dean yelled something that made Jack's heart break: "I'm finally an uncle!"

The next thing Jack knew, he was on the floor, in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack opened his eyes and stared into the darkness of his room. He rolled over and picked up his new cellphone from the nightstand and squinted at the light as he read the time; 3:24 in the morning.

"It's okay," Jack heard Sam say soothingly as the man walked by his bedroom. "Shh. It's okay, baby girl."

Jack sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Yawning, he got off his bed, tiptoeing into the hallway. He stared at the dark form of Sam pacing in the living room. The baby's cries filled the air and dug into Jack's brain.

"Ugh," the boy muttered and crept into the bathroom, where he shut and locked the door before turning on the light. Blinking a few times at the brightness, he peered at himself in the mirror. Yellow bruises sweeped under his eyes like deformed crescent moons, and he poked at the edge of one of them and winced in pain.

When he had fallen at the soccer game, Cas had leaped over the short wall and scooped him up in his arms. The blood poured out of Jack's nostrils, running into his mouth and staining his and Cas's shirts. Jack could hear two people sobbing loudly, and it took him a few seconds to realize it was him and Krissy.

In the Impala, Cas had held Jack close to to his chest as Dean sped to the hospital. By then he had stopped crying and just listened to Cas murmuring soothingly into his ear. The throbbing pain in his nose made him wince and the blood on his face made him feel itchy. 

They had jogged into the emergency room, Jack still in Castiel's arms. Dean yelled when they were told they had to wait a few minutes, and a security guard nearly had to escort him outside. When he finally calmed down, the three males sat on the chairs on the waiting area, Jack sitting on his own seat, a stack of napkins pressed against his nose. Dean kept tapping his foot on the floor.

"It's okay, lovey," Castiel had said. "Go ahead and meet her. He's gonna be okay."

After giving them each a kiss, Dean ran outside, leaving Jack and his other uncle alone, Cas gently stroking the back of his hair.

Jack and Cas were in the waiting area for about thirty minutes before they were called in. The doctor examined him and prescribed pain meds, and within an hour Castiel had them back his and Dean's place.

"When can I go home?" the boy had asked after they were in the apartment for two hours. They were on the couch, watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"Maybe tomorrow," Cas had responded without looking up from his phone. "Then you'll get to meet Claire."

"They named her that?"

"Yes." Cas had showed him a picture of a sleeping infant on his phone. Her eyes were closed and she had a fluffy pink blanket wrapped around her. "Isn't she cute?"

"Uh, yeah." If Jack were honest, he didn't find her cute at all; she looked like one of those hairless cats.

He was allowed to come home after school the next day, and he had to be really quiet. 

"Babies need a lot of sleep," Sam told him. 

She apparently only slept during the day then, because every night her loud cries woke Jack up.

He gulped down cold water through cupped hands and walked back to his room. Sam singing softly to the baby. It was a song Jack didn't know, and he quickly and quietly ran to his room and shut the door so he wouldn't hear anymore.

Under the covers, he grabbed Luke and held on tight, face pressed against fake brown fur.

It took Jack an hour to fall back asleep.

*****

On Sunday evening, Jack and Maggie were in her room eating lunch. Kevin was at a dental appointment with his mom.

"Does it still hurt?" Maggie asked, munching on a stick of celery. 

Jack shrugged. "Only if I poke at it. I stopped taking the pain pills after a few days."

"When can you come back to class or soccer?"

"I... haven't asked my mom or Sam about that."

The two grown ups had been so busy with the new baby, Jack had not be been able to speak to them much. The longest conversation he had was with his mom when she told he couldn't go to soccer or Taekwondo for awhile. Usually they were taking care of Claire or asleep. The few times when they weren't doing either, they were clearly too tired to talk to Jack. His mom and stepdad had not once driven him to school since the baby was born; Cas or one of his grandparents had had to take him.

"You should. It's less funner without you."

Jack smiled. "Yeah. I miss it. I'm so bored."

"Krissy hasn't come back either."

"Yeah. Her dad called and said she refuses to come back until I do. Did you know she sent a fruit bouqet to my class?"

"She must feel really bad."

"Yeah. Sam ate most of it."

Maggie giggled. "Oh, by the way, how is Claire?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. They handle her."

"Do you... do you like her?"

He shrugged again. "Haven't decided yet."

"Does sh-"

"Hey! Let's watch cartoons!" Jack hopped off Maggie's bed and ran over her TV to turn it on. "I think The Loud House is on."

Maggie gave him a weird look but didn't bring up Claire again.

An hour later, Castiel's dad picked Jack up and drove him home. Donatello let him sit in the front seat, even though he wasn't big enough, and they sang along to Radio Disney.

When he let Jack out in front of his building, he held a finger to his lips. "Your mom would murderize me if she found out where you sat!"

Jack smiled back at him and mimed zipping his mouth closed. The boy ran inside the building and when he held the door open, he turned slightly and gave his Uncle Donnie a thumbs up before heading in and up to his apartment.

Stepping inside his warm home, he hung his backpack on the hook near the door and headed into the living room. He sighed sadly when he saw his mom and Sam sleeping on the couch, Claire dozing in her playpen. It was a sight he'd been getting used to seeing.

As he was turning to go to his room, something in the playpen caught his eye. Looking closer, he saw his teddy bear clutched tightly in the baby's little fists.

"Luke!" Jack rushed over and snatched the bear from her hands. Ignoring her wailing, he clutched the toy to his chest. "Mine," he muttered.

Sam groaned as he sat up and his mom stretched her arms up.

"I got her," Sam declared. Jack watched him lift Claire up and hold her, patting her back and whispering into her ear.

"Honey," his mom said. "You should know better then to make loud noises around the baby." She yawned. 

"She took my Luke," Jack stated.

"Hmm?" Her eyes were closed again. 

He stomped his foot. "She took my Luke!"

"Jack, why don't you go to your room for awhile?" Sam suggested, bouncing up and down on his heels.

"But-" Jack started, but his mom's tired voice cut him off.

"Listen to Sam, sweetie. We have to take care of Claire and we need quiet."

Lip quivering, Jack dragged himself to his room. He quietly shut the door and dropped face first onto his bed and screamed into the pillow.

*****

Tuesday afternoon Jack was waiting in the schoolyard with his classmates for Cas to pick him up. While he was looking around for the car, he was lifted up into the air and a kiss was pressed to his ear.

"I'll take this to go, Garth," Dean's voice said to Jack's teacher.

"Do you need a receipt?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked.

"Nah, I think I'll keep him." Jack was carried across the schoolyard and gently lowered next to the back door of Dean's Impala. "How was school, kid?" Dean asked as he opened the door.

Jack shrugged in response and climbed into the car. He put his backpack on the floor and buckled in. Unzipping the bag, he squeezed his teddy bear's ear.

Dean started the car. "Got any homework, bud?" 

Jack shook his head. He stared out the window at the buildings and trees flashing by. Dean had been working a lot of extra hours the past couple weeks, so Jack hadn't seen much of him, which he was fine with.

"I saw Claire today. She is just the cutest little thing." 

"Uh huh," Jack responded absentmindedly. Dean went on talking about her, and the boy tuned him out.

He walked slowly behind Dean as the man unlocked Jack's apartment. Jack ran by him and into his room and took a look around. Seeing that nothing had been a touched, he sighed in relief and changed into his Super Mario pajamas. Blowing a kiss to Felix, he grabbed his Captin Underpants book from the desk and jumped onto the bed. He pulled Luke out of his backpack and grabbed Mimikyu. The boy had just settled down the read when there was a knock on the door.

Dean's gaze went right to Felix. "He's trapped in there, right?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's not a jail."

"But he can never leave," Dean pointed out. "Anyway, what do you want for dinner?"

"Chicken nuggets. Where's Uncle Cas?"

"He switched shifts with someone at work. Anything else?"

"Carrots and mashed potatoes. Are you eating with us?"

Dean looked at him oddly. "Your mom and Sam aren't home."

Jack sat up. "What?" He thought they were in their bedroom, sleeping with the baby. They had beeen ordering out and using canned food a lot lately. Jack was even taught how to use the can opener and microwave so he could heat the food up himself.

"They took Claire to the hospital for a check up. Thought they told you. Just me and you tonight, bud."

Jack exhaled through his nose and turned back to his book. "Okay, Dean."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw Dean take a step back. There was a short silence during which the boy felt his uncle staring at him.

"O-okay," he said. "I'll, uhm, call you when dinner is ready."

Dean stood standing at the doorway for about ten more seconds before backing out and closing the door.

Jack wasn't able to concentrate on his book, so he closed it and left it on his nightstand. Maneuvering himself so he was in a more comfortable position, he grabbed Luke and shut his eyes and was soon asleep.

Dean woke him up awhile later. It felt like several hours but the Winchester said he'd been asleep only two and a half hours.

While Jack picked at his food with his fork, he could feel Dean's eyes on him. He knew what the problem was; Jack had been unnaturally quiet towards the man, and not calling him "Uncle" earlier clearly confused him. But Jack didn't care.

"Anything on your mind, bud?" Dean asked as Jack stacked his chicken nuggets into a pyramid.

"Just the thought process of pharaohs who ordered these triangular structures to be built," the nine year old stated while he used the mashed potatoes to keep the chicken nuggets in place.

"Oh, okay... hey, I was thinking later we could watch a Star Wars movie. What do ya think?"

Jack shook his head. "I'd rather read in my room with Felix." His pyaramid collapsed and he sighed, and the sigh turned into a yawn.

"That's the sixth time I heard you yawn today. And your eyes look a little bloodshot. You getting enough sleep?"

"I dunno," Jack replied, poking his fork into a carrot.

"Maybe you should spend a couple nights away from here."

Jack dropped the fork and ooked up at him. "No. This is my house. She can leave."

Dean chuckled. "She's a baby, though. You're the big kid. The big brother."

The boy crossed his arms. "Hmmph."

Dean furrowed his brow. "You okay, kid?"

"I... I don't feel like eating. Can I wrap it in aluminum foil and have it later?"

"I guess so. Do you need any hel-"

Jack jumped out of the seat. "No. Mommy taught me how to do it myself." He could feel Dean watching him as put the foil around his foood. He took a few more sips of apple juice before tossing the cup into the sink and running off to his room.

Again, he tried to read his book, but he still wasn't able to concentrate. He stretched, yawned, and put his book on his nightstand. Grabbing Mimikyu and Luke, Jack pulled the covers over the three of them and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him fall asleep.

*****

Jack ran up the short slide as fast as he could. Stopping at the edge of the chain bridge, he bent over with his hands on his knees and panted. He looked behind him and could see Kevin climbing the pole a few feet away. Carefully, and holding on to the chain banister, he made his way across and up the steps to the big monkey bars.

"I'm gonna catch you," Kevin called out from behind him.

"Nuh uh," Jack shouted back. He shimmied up the pole and crawled across the top of the monkey bars. Keeping his eyes on the bads, he was able to get across quickly. He jumped off when he got to the end and on to the platform. Sprinting across, Jack slid down the larger slide and the water fountain near the parks entrance.

"I win," Jack shouted, jumping up down.

Kevin ran up, breathing heavily. They took turns drinking and walked over to bench nearby and sat down.

"You're really fast;" Kevin commented.

Jack smiled wide. "Thanks! You almost caught me though."

"I think Maggie would have gotten you," Kevin stated. She was at the movies with her dad and a girl from her class.

The two boys looked across at the benches on the other side of the playground equipment. Jack's mom and stepdad, and Dean and Cas were seated there, Claire in her stroller. His mom had her head on Sam's shoulder, eyes closed.

"Claire is such a cute baby," Kevin said, grinning.

"Okay," Jack replied.

Kevin peered at him. "You don't think so?"

"She's a baby, don't they all look the same?"

"I guess some do, but they're always a different kind of cute." He smiled. "Imma go see her." 

Jack tugged on his hoodie strings as he watched his friend walk away. 

"Stupid baby," he grumbled. Him ans Kevin had been having a lot of fun; there weren't any other kids at the park. It was nice hanging out with another boy, but he still wished Maggie had come.

He yawned and lied down on the bench, head pillowed on his folded hands. He hadn't even realize he fell asleep until he was being shaken awake. Blinking at the dim light coming from the phone in Cas's hand, Jack yawned and sat up. 

"Thank God," his uncle muttered, putting his phone away and scooping Jack in his arms.

The boy looked around and realized it had gotten very dark out. The playground equipment was barely visible.

Cas carried him out of the park and handed him off to his waitimg mom. Sam was standing close by.

"Oh, mommy is so sorry honey," she cried as she held Jack tightly.

His stepdad kissed his forehead. "We won't ever do that again, tiger. You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Jack replied, confused. He looked up and down the sidewalk. "Where's Kevin? And... Dean?"

"Dean took Kevin and Claire home," Castiel answered, rubbing Jack's back.

The boy furrowed his brow. "Why would he..." Jack let out a small gasp as he realized what had happened. "You forgot me?!"

*****

"Hey, kid. Your mom wants you."

"'Kay," Jack mumbled. Making sure his army men stayed in their positions on the floor, he followed Dean into the living room.

"I'm glad your slithery friend is in its' cage," Dean commented.

"His. Felix is a boy."

It had been five days since he was left at the park. When they had first arrived at his apartment, Dean ran over and lifted him up in a crushing hug, apologizing and covering him with kisses. Sam had had to pry his arms off Jack. For dinner his mom heated up a box of French fries and Dean gave him an angel food cake he bought at the corner store. After he had eaten, he called Kevin, who tearfully apologized for leaving him behind. Jack had told him it was okay, and that he was forgiven, which got the other boy to calm down.

Dean marched over to the armchair, where Castiel was sitting, and sat on the man's lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jack's mom and stepdad were on the couch, Sam holding the baby to his chest.

"Hey there, buddy," Sam whispered, grinning at Jack.

"Hi, sweetie," his mom yawned. She patted the spot next to her. Jack plopped himself down and glanced at the baby.

"Is she asleep?" he asked.

His mom shook her head. "Soon, hopefully. Listen, sweetie, Sam and I were thinking maybe it would be a good idea for you to spend a week or two at Dean and Cas's."

Jack blinked. "Huh?"

"It would just be for a little while," Cas said. "Just until your sleep schedule is back on track."

"Right," his mom added. "You've been really tired lately and i know it's because of Claire. You need sleep and I know how difficult it is with a newborn." She scratched lightly at the back of his neck.

Jack glanced between Sam ans his mom. "Is this because you left me at the park?"

The four adults looked at eachother.

"Well, Jack," Sam started. "We do all feel really bad about that, but you need t-"

"I don't get it; first you forget me and now you're trying to get rid of me?"

Dean tutted. "Kid, that's not wha-"

"I'm not going!" he shouted, jumping off the couch. "This is my house! You can't send me away because you got that stupid baby!"

Claire started whimpering and Sam rocked her gently.

"Honey," his mom pleaded. "Don't yell, you're upsetting her."

"I don't care. You can't send me away. I don't want to live with Dean!" He stomped off to his room and slammed the door behind him.

On the way to his bed, Jack kicked his army men and scattered them across the carpet. He dove onto his bed and pulled the comforter over his head.

*****

A knock at the door woke Jack up. He ignored it and pulled Luke closer to his chest. The door opened and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Kid?" Dean called out. "Come on, I know you aren't really sleeping."

Jack sighed and sat up. He crossed his arms as Dean walked over to the bed.

"Can I sit?" 

"I guess." Jack stared the floor

"You okay now?" Dean asked. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and Jack shrugged him off. "Alright. Look, kid, your mom and Sam are worried about you."

"No, they only care about that baby."

Dean sighed. "Her name is Claire. And that's not true, they love you. That's why they think it's best you spend a little time away from here so you can sleep and function properly."

Jack laughed. "They care so much about me they forgot me at the park."

"Hey, we all forgot. It was an accident."

"Whatever, Dean."

Dean threw his hands up. "Jesus Chr- Jack what is up with that? You don't love me anymore?"

Jack finally turned to his uncle. "Of course not. You don't love me anymore!"

"Where the he- uh, heck did you get that idea?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at him. "At my soccer game before I got hurt. You said 'I'm finally an uncle', which means you don't love me anymore." 

Dean licked his lips and rubbed his eyes. "Kid, I-I probably shouldn't have said that... I didn't mean... it didn't have anything to do with you. I was just really excited about Claire. You're still my nephew, and I love you. I'm sorry, okay?"

The boy stared at him. "Really? You really are sorry?"

Dean nodded and held his arms out wide. Jack smile hugged him.

"There's my Jackie boy," Dean muttered as he kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry I've been so mean lately," Jack said. "I should be nice to the... to Claire."

"It's okay, kiddo. I know what it's like to have a baby in the house. When I was four I put Sammy in the dryer tried to turn it on.

Jack laughed. "Was he hurt?"

"Nah. My mom caught me right away."

Jack smiled. "I need to say sorry to mommy and Sam and Uncle Cas. Will you come with me?"

"Of course." Dean stood up and held out his hand and Jack took it. They walked into the living room, and Cas was sitting on the couch by himself, holding Claire. His mom and Sam were in the kitchen, and Jack could smell the dinner they were cooking.

"Can I hold her Uncle Cas?" Jack asked, holding out his arms. He could feel the adults staring at him.

"Y-yes... I guess you can." He handed her over. "Support her head. Be careful. "

Jack breathed nervously as he held her like Cas was. He had to admit, she was a kind of cute. With her bright eyes and blond hair. 

"Sam take a picture," Jack heard his mom say.

Jack grinned down at his baby sister. 

**********

Bonus:

Dean leaned back against Cas's front and rubbed his nose along the man's neck. He breathed in the scent of vanilla in the air and sighed happily.

"This is nice," Castiel said in his soothing voice.

"Yeah, told you," Dean replied, moving his hands through the water and bubbles. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and held him close. 

Soft, soothing music was playing from Cas's phone that had been placed carefuly on the sink, the scented candles were lit, and Dean had never felt more relaxed. He sunk deeper into his boyfriend's embrace and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the door burst open, startling the two men.

"What are you two doing?" Jack asked, peering at them. Dean covered his groin.

"Aww," Sam said from the hallway. "How cute." He had Claire strapped to his front.

"Adorable," Kelly added, aiming her phone at them.

"This music is terrible," Jack commented. "And what's that smell? And where are the bath toys? This looks so boring."

"Jack please," Cas sighed. 

Dean groaned. "Will you get him out of here?" 

"I have a rubber duck with an eyepatch and a pirate hat for my bath time!"

"I know Jack, can you ple-"

"And a submarine and a dog and a-"

"Okay, okay," Kelly said, laughing. She lifted her son up from behind. "Let's leave the lovebirds alone. You guys need to lock your front door, anybody can just walk right in."

"We'll keep that in mind," Dean growled.

The two breathed a sigh of relief when the door finally closed.

"He's cute," Dean said, already starting to fall back asleep, "but he can be really annoying sometimes."

Cas kissed his temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the idea of Jack interrupting Dean and Cas's bath and angel-of-humanity came up with the details!


End file.
